gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-6338022-20130211150808/@comment-6338022-20130315213107
« Au pire » c’est ce que je fais maintenant, merci pour l’astuce =P Non je déco*** j'avais pas vu le mode source pour les messages... *best tutrice ever*xD Déjà que j’avais repéré que tu étais virulente (dans le bon sens of course^^) sur le wiki, mais maintenant on ne va plus voir que toi *_* *même pas peur =P* Haha, « les mots de L », je ne sais si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, mon sport favori étant de démonté cette catégorie de joyeux drilles *héhé* J’adore ta façon d’écrire en passant. =) Le pire c’est que c’est la vérité, fallait être motivée ;) Tu sais que c’est toujours difficile pour moi, mais grâce à toi je progresse =D Par exemple, ce soir je me sens dans une lucidité déconcertante pour te répondre, comme tu peux le constater x) Prends-moi pour Finnocence ! Bien sûr que j’ai compris, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi rapide que Flash mais bon… XD Cette pub date (un peu) certes, certes, prends-moi pour une vioc maintenant x) C’est ma soirée ! ;) C’est le but des pubs ! Ah, la société de consommation, on est fichuuuu !!! XD Héhé^^ en réalité j’en ai « que » 2 sœurs (et un frérot), ça m’embête pas du tout, t’inquiète(du moins avec certaines personnes^^) =) Et toi alors, grande fratrie ou fille unique ? Ma sœur jumelle est partie l’an dernier en Argentine, donc j’ai profité de l’opportunité^^ L’Italie c’est magnifique, non ? Tu es allée où ? Rome ? Yeah ! Je n’ai jamais eu de prof d’espagnol, génial ! *_* Bueno courageo muchacho! XD Etre sourds ne serait pas tellement gênant dans notre cas… x) Tant mieux ! You’re the best ! (enfin tu bosses donc c’est mérité) =) J’ai compris, maintenant que tu es passée « rollback » tu ne vas plus avoir de temps à consacrer aux « seulement-gleeks » *snob va !* =D Ah, si tu savais… x) Wow comment tu clashes ma région xD, je ne peux même pas me défendre vu que je ne connais pas la tienne, pas très fair-play tout ça Mademoiselle… =P *la vengeance est un plat…* * Ahhh c’est pour ça qu’il n’a pas trop neigé chez toi !*^^ Ben tu vois je viens de me poser et je te réponds direct ;) En toute honnêteté, je vais essayer de te répondre plus régulièrement, mais j’ai (en plus du reste) des petits soucis d’organisations =/ Tu as tiré le mauvais numéro pour discuter =S Je ne sais pas c’est à toi de me le dire, tu n’étais pas sage avant ? x) On dirait =) Je ne peux pas être moins ponctuelle XD C’est tout à fait ça, on est des nocturnes^^ (là je pense à un hululement de hiboux, va savoir pourquoi, mais je ne te le dis pas SINON tu vas dire que j’ai une fixette sur les animaux et vu que tu n’aimes pas… xD) Au glee club ? *je sors vite, très vite* J’en sais rien débrouille-toi =P Non non en fait c’est bien le « toujours » qui compte, mais chut ! il ne faut pas aller le gleeker sur tous les toits x) Oui ça doit être ça j’adore ton mode sadique xD *au secours* VRAIMENT *quand je te dis qu’il y a du boulot…* xD (aucun animal ? O_O) Tu as tout compris ! De rien x) Ce mode là tout à fait, ça te plaît ?^^ Ok tu es modeste *Freezy+modestie=choque intersidéral* =P non, je plaisante mais avec le boulot/temps que tu consacres au wiki ce serait amplement mérité ;) Sergent ? o_O *Dois-je repasser en mode sérieuse ?* Merci pour ton indulgence ! Arrête ! Tu me fais culpabiliser là *petite moue attristée* Yep, c’est cette référence là ! bien joué ;) Yeahh j’ai réussi, elle était trop bien aussi l’image que tu m’avais envoyée, obligée de l’utiliser xD Tant que c’est que San’... et elle me fait vraiment rire^^ Tu trouves que ça fait chelou vraiment ? =/ Je passe en mode Zzzzzzzzzzzzz Demain : Charlie au rapport, sergent ! ;)